Random DBZ song parodies!
by Da Friendly Veggie girl
Summary: I was REALLY bored
1. Always There

Always there- this is a song parody off of the song "everywhere" by Michelle Branch. Videl sings it for Gohan when she first realizes she has feelings for him.  
  
________________________________________ Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's flying over me  
  
And when I look your never there  
  
But when I turn away your everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how we got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and  
  
What you are  
  
Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I turn away  
  
You're always there  
  
Cause you're always there for me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm always safe  
  
I'm always safe  
  
I can't understand just what you are  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be human  
  
I hear it now; your battle's being fought  
  
I try to keep this thought away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
  
  
Cause you're always there for me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm always safe  
  
I'm always safe  
  
I am always safe  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh,oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The power that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
  
  
Cause you're always there for me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm always safe  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I don't feel safe  
  
You're always there for me  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm always safe  
  
  
  
You're always there for me  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you feel for me? 


	2. Bleed Namekian

Bleed Namekian- a parody off of "Bleed American" by Jiimmy eat world  
  
Im not alone cause I'm on the lookout  
  
Im not evil cause I take the right the pills every day and rest  
  
clean your conscience  
  
Clear your thoughts with meditation  
  
With your mind  
  
clean your conscience  
  
Clear your thoughts with meditation  
  
  
  
Salt sweat sugar on the moutain tops  
  
Our KI littering the topsoil  
  
Tune in  
  
and We can win the last fight  
  
  
  
Our battles  
  
Our planet  
  
Salt sweat sugar on the moutain tops  
  
Our KI littering the topsoil  
  
Sign up  
  
Lets fight to find out who will win  
  
Our battles  
  
Our planet  
  
Im not alone cause I'm on the lookout  
  
Im not evil cause I take the right the pills every day and rest  
  
clean your conscience  
  
Clear your thoughts with meditation  
  
With your mind  
  
clean your conscience  
  
Clear your thoughts with meditation  
  
Salt sweat sugar on the mountaintops  
  
Our KI littering the topsoil  
  
Tune in  
  
And We can win the last fight  
  
Our battle  
  
Our planet  
  
Salt sweat sugar on the mountaintops  
  
Our KI littering the topsoil  
  
Sign up  
  
Lets fight to find out who will win  
  
Our battle  
  
Our planet  
  
We defeated all the evil we've fought  
  
Wont they give it a rest now?  
  
Give it a rest now?  
  
Now?  
  
Now?  
  
Now?  
  
Salt sweat sugar on the mountaintops  
  
Our KI littering the topsoil  
  
Tune in  
  
And We can win the last fight  
  
Our battle  
  
Our Planet  
  
Salt sweat sugar on the mountaintops  
  
Our KI littering the topsoil  
  
Sign up  
  
Lets fight to find out who will win  
  
Our battle  
  
Our planet 


	3. Fighter Boi

Fighter boi- this is a parody off of the song "sk8er boi" by Avril Lavigne. This is a Bra/Goten song. They made it about when Paresu turned Goten down!~ ______________________________________________ He was a boi  
  
And she was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
He was a Son  
  
And she liked Hercule  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
But secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his family name  
  
  
  
He was a fighter boi  
  
She said see ya later boi  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
  
  
5 years from now she sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby  
  
She's all-alone  
  
She turns on TV  
  
And guess who she sees?  
  
Fighter boi fightin on the TV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got tickets  
  
To see his next match  
  
So she tags along  
  
And stands in the crowd  
  
Looking up at the man that she turned down  
  
  
  
He was a fighter boi  
  
She said see ya later boi  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
But now he's a fighting star  
  
Slammin on his opponents  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough that boi's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
To bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man this boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
  
  
He's just a boi  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
  
  
I'm with the fighter boi I said see ya later boi  
  
I'll be waiting for you after your match  
  
I'll be at our new home  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the fighter boi  
  
I said see ya later boi  
  
I'll be waiting for you after your match  
  
I'll be at our new home  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know. 


End file.
